


Beach Day of Destiny

by lesboinspace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Modern AU, Oneshot, hinting at future mito/hashi, just a fun day at the beach, kids being kids, when they're cute lil kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesboinspace/pseuds/lesboinspace
Summary: School is out for young Hashi and Tobi, and the brothers are ready to enjoy a fun day at the beach. Silliness ensues.





	Beach Day of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Naruto: Founders zine on Tumblr :D

The ocean surface is shimmering like a smile, as if matching the ecstatic grins of Hashirama and Tobirama. Its sparkling doesn't at all settle when the two young boys struggle to rush towards the beckoning blue, the muddy texture of soaked sand difficult to weave through. Tobirama is quick to calm his eager nerves, taking calculated, steady steps rather than continuing to run when his feet sink and slow. However, Hashirama is far too thrilled to stop and use his head, even when Tobirama beats him to the wondrous waves. His patient brother crosses his arms over his chest, standing just by the extent of the tide’s grasp. Tobirama plants his bare soles into the ground as he waits for Hashirama to join him before entering the ocean. Despite being ridiculously cool-headed for his age, Tobirama is still a ten year old, and an excited one at that. His fingers twitch against his forearm while Hashirama attempts to break through the hardened, deep sand entrapping his toes. Tobirama rolls his eyes at the foolish boy he dare call a sibling. He gnaws on the inside of his cheek, too proud to release a sigh. After all, Tobirama has lived with the happy-go-lucky Hashirama his entire life. Of course he’s dealt with worse, but the water is so close that Tobirama swears the wave nuzzling his heel is the ocean’s way of inviting him inside its refreshing depths. Grinding his teeth and heel into the sand, Tobirama slides his arms up and wraps them around his upper back. He digs trimmed nails into his shoulders, holding himself at bay. Just a few more strides and his giddy sibling will finally be at his side…

 

When Hashirama flashes him a smile brighter and more powerful than the summer sun beating down onto the beach, Tobirama forgets his frustration, returning the infectious expression. His tense form begins to unravel, and he is struck with how remarkable his brother is. So what if Hashirama gets a little carried away sometimes? That’s how he’s always been. Tobirama would never say it to his face, being a reserved, emotionally awkward kid and all, but he appreciates Hashirama more than anything. He may be young, but even now, Tobirama sees how the world cherishes the optimistic, compassionate soul shining through an inexperienced vessel. Tobirama is certain that his brother will become someone important. He could end up being a football player, a king, a spaceman, or even some awing combination of the three: if anyone could accomplish it, it'd be his brother. He can’t wait to follow Hashirama down his path, to witness and protect whatever incredible role he assumes. With a subtle nod, Tobirama confirms this future for each of them. His hands smack into his sides as they go slack, dropping from their perch on his shoulder blades. He starts to raise his arm to wave at his oncoming sibling, completely abandoning his brief irritation to fuel the joy just about ready to burst within Tobirama’s tiny frame. Then, like Tobirama probably should’ve expected by now, this ideal view of his benevolent brother dissolves as if the very thought was ripped out of his mind and chucked into the ocean.

 

The one and only Hashirama, surely a gift from some omniscient creator up above, just took a pitiful, face-first dive into the sand, landing directly in front of Tobirama's toes. Tobirama doesn't hesitate to redirect his extended hand from an enlivened greeting to a disappointed smack against his forehead. Only when his fingers slide across his chin does Tobirama stare down at his poor brother, still lying in the golden mass, motionless. Just as Tobirama becomes concerned that Hashirama is wounded beyond his pride, the latter gradually lifts his jaw. The more of Hashirama’s expression that’s revealed, the harder Tobirama has to chomp on his bottom lip to stifle a laugh. Hashirama’s eyebrows are furrowed and his joyous smile has wilted, as if questioning why such a thing could’ve happened to him, of all people, and on a day that is meant to consist of nothing but glee. When he starts to spit up sand, a snort sneaks its way out of Tobirama’s zipped mouth. His dejected sibling shoots him a stern glare, which is merely an incentive for Tobirama to absolutely lose his stony composure. It only takes a moment for Hashirama to transition from annoyed by his antics to amused, laughter spurting out of him in tandem with any remaining minerals.

 

Per usual, Tobirama’s fit of hilarity comes to an end before his brother's, though this is a rare case of him starting first. Hashirama's descent into laughter causes the trashed concept of his immense importance to fling back into Tobirama's mind. His senses sharpen at the reminder, invigorated by his brother's untapped potential and Tobirama's destiny alongside him. Wiping the mirthful tears from his eyes, Tobirama lowers himself onto one knee, leaning his weight on the other as he offers Hashirama a helping hand. The beach's victim peeks up at his brother, his own giggles fading out. Rather than graciously accepting the support in humble silence, Hashirama smirks when he grips the hand hovering in front of him. “You know, you didn't have to wait for me,” Hashirama states matter of factly while being aided off the treacherous sand, “I was right behind you, so why haven't you gone in the water yet?” The words are casual, carrying no depth to them, yet they breach Tobirama's core, given his recent analysis of Hashirama. His eyes widening and breath hitching, Tobirama lunges back as if Hashirama struck him, his voice high when he replies, “Why would you need to ask such a thing?” Sent into a brief but strong shock from both his sibling's words and his own, Tobirama loosens his hold, mental cogs chilling as they try to process the odd, unexpected questions of each party. Hashirama gasps and is forced into snatching Tobirama's wrist to keep from falling over with the loss of his balance. The sudden, harsh grip on his skin snaps Tobirama out of his stupor. He twists his neck back and forth to melt the icicles freezing his normally sharp brain. Tobirama returns Hashirama’s hurt, almost accusatory stare with an apologetic one, both of them appearing equally confused. 

 

A pat on Hashirama's head is demonstrated after several awkward moments to convince him that Tobirama’s release wasn't because of ill intentions, nor was it intended at all. Hashirama giggles at the playful rousing, accepting the enactment of a truce instantly. “Sorry about that, but you took me by surprise. What you said...I assumed it was obvious why I haven't started swimming yet. If our roles were reversed, though I can't imagine tumbling like a fool the way you did–” Cutting in with a pout, Hashirama balls his hands, “And what is that supposed to mean? My knees might be a bit scratched, but my fists are perfectly fine and ready to bop ya if you keep insulting me from up on your high horse, mister!” Tobirama, unfazed by his brother’s retort, simply raises a finger to shush him. “Let me finish, dear Hashi, there’s no need to spout any threats. Putting any hypotheticals aside for now, I know that you would've done the same for me had I been lagging.” 

 

The hand in Hashirama's dark locks falls to the base of his neck as Tobirama pulls him forward with a jerk. Their foreheads come together, and Hashirama, while used to his sibling's serious attitude, is taken aback by the look in his eyes as they too meet. Tobirama's stare is unblinking yet somehow soft. When a small smile teases its way onto his brother's lips, Hashirama isn't sure what to make of this peculiar, earnest display coming from someone he knows to struggle with emotional expression. Now, these normally steel eyes are shining, identical to the shimmering waters just beyond them. Hashirama is almost afraid to speak, unable to will away the possibility that his brother has been possessed by some sort of ocean demon. “Tobi, are you okay? You're looking more, uh, heated than usual. Your face has more color to it, like you just discovered what kissing is or something.” Instead of creating distance between them, Tobirama leans closer and squishes Hashirama’s cheeks with both hands. “No, not kissing, I've discovered my purpose. I’m fine. Better than fine, actually, but I need you to understand this, okay? We're brothers. No matter what, we do things together, always.”

 

Hashirama is the kind of guy to laugh in the face of distress or awkward situations. However, with Tobirama's hold on his face, Hashirama's distressed chuckles are condensed into strange spitting sounds. “You're special, brother, everyone can sense that from you. I would do anything for you, because that's what family is for. Tell me that you get this.” For a moment, Hashirama's mind goes blank, wary over how to proceed and determine exactly what the right answer is. After several seconds, he mimics Tobirama's stance, clasping his brother's cheeks as well. “I-I get it, Tobi. Thanks, um, for caring about me and stuff.” The siblings stand like this for an eternity. Hashirama's eyes flit every which way while Tobirama's are locked onto his sibling as if analyzing him. With a few awkward shuffles of his feet, Hashirama glances over his shoulder at the waiting water. “C’mon, I think we've both waited long enough to swim already!”

 

He turns his gaze back to his brother, who’s still insistent on staring intently at him. Before Hashirama can try another method to break his sibling out of his mirage, Tobirama speaks again, his intense expression constant, “I would die for you, brother. No, I'd kill for you. The world needs you, and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that you can fulfill your destiny as a special person...a very special person” Don't get him wrong, Hashirama is touched by his sibling's unprompted affection, and while he knows Tobirama finds it difficult to be open about his feelings, that confident promise of dedication really makes the receiver uncomfortable, overwhelming the less mature sibling. “Tobirama…” While his mind still searches for any response that would work best under these disconcerting circumstances, someone else does the work for him. Tobirama is separated from his sibling and pushed into the depthless waters. Both brothers sputter in shock, their heads reeling to face the attacker. Neither could've expected it to be Mito, a girl from their recently ended school year’s class that none of them had spoken to. She's a quiet one, after all, similar to Tobirama but unreserved enough to constantly answer questions when the teacher asked the class as a whole, seeking a volunteer. 

 

The redhead was generally found reading while fellow students played during recess. Everyone acknowledges that she exists, but being aware of her is the furthest any peers are in their relationship with Mito. That is, until today, as she stands over both brothers with her hands on her hips. The girl's wine-colored hair is delicately braided, caressing her lower back, and she's dressed in a purple polka dot one-piece swimsuit. Pastel pink sunglasses cover her eyes until Mito makes a show of removing them, her movements exaggerated to express her discontent while attempting to establish herself as a dominant figure whose been given jurisdiction over the boys’ case. Although they were taken off guard, Hashirama is quick to regain control of reality and glares at his ex-classmate. Standing up for his brother comes naturally to him, even if Hashirama can’t help but admire the girl’s shining eyes. They burn with the energy of a thousand flames, so passionate and fierce, yet oddly enticing. 

 

Hashirama has never seen Mito with such an ardent expression, her gaze calm as a river when scanning a page of a book and answering questions. When his contorted face gradually eases into awe, Mito ignores Hashirama, setting her sights on his sibling, who's still gawking at her from a crouched position in the shallow water. She points directly at him, causing her target to flinch. With a heavy inhale through her nostrils, Mito begins her verbal assault, “Look, I’m not one to get involved in matters that don’t concern me, but I couldn’t stand to watch that creepy display any longer. Can’t you see that you’re freaking Hashirama out? Aren’t boys supposed to be super immature for a while? Why are you going off about crazy nonsense when you should be swimming? You know, like normal kids?” Mito glances between the siblings, finding that both are still wide-eyed and gaping like suffocating fish. She pinches the bridge of her nose as if she’s been explaining this to toddlers rather than peers. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying this to a boy, but we’re young. Enjoy it while it lasts. Then you can act all bizarre and...adulty.”

 

Her rant coming to a close, Mito taps her sandal upon the extended silence from both brothers. She puffs out a sigh, drawn out like a drag of a cigarette, before twirling on her heels to abandon the two awestruck boys. His daze subsiding, Hashirama shakes his head and rushes after her. “Hey, you can’t just insult my brother and get away with it!” Mito turns around to face him, raising a brow at his conflicting narrow eyes and grip on his elbows. “You, you have to understand. Tobirama’s not the best at this stuff. It’s not his fault, but...I appreciate that you were trying to help me, I guess.” Hashirama’s hand flies up to rub his neck, a crooked grin stretching across his mouth before he asks with a jump in volume, “Would you maybe like to swim with us? That way, you can get to know him, see that he’s not what you think.” Thrown off guard by the invitation, each of Mito’s eyebrows rocket upwards. Her calm features crack ever so slightly, and, for the second time today, Hashirama is perplexed on what to make of the sudden shift in character. 

 

Instead of a proper response, Mito nods and ducks her head as she slips past Hashirama, returning to the water. Hashirama grins and throws himself into the ocean. The trio finally enjoys a day of splashing under the summer sun. They play games like Ninja and Marco Polo for hours, vacating the cool water when the sun sets. Mito offers an apology to Tobirama, though her jaw is set the whole time as if unused to such an act. Tobirama tries to apologize to Hashirama for his intensity, but his brother waves it off with a laugh. The two parties say their goodbyes before splitting off towards home. Once Mito is beyond their view, Hashirama turns to his sibling, a goofy grin on his face. “I’m going to marry her someday.” Tobirama's skepticism is obvious. He tilts his head, eyeing Hashirama like he's just performed an unexplainable magic trick. “This is the first time you’ve ever spoken to her. How can you be certain about something so far away?” With knowing eyes, Hashirama sets his sights on the watercolor hues of pink and orange splashed across the sky. 

“You said it yourself, remember? It’s destiny.”


End file.
